


Manchmal

by Descaladumidera_German (Descaladumidera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Freunschaft, Gen, PTBS, PTSD, Trauma, alter Stuff den ich hier hochlade
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera_German
Summary: Manchmal konnte Sirius Black nicht vergessen. Manchmal holte ihn die Vergangenheit ein. Manchmal suchten ihn schlimme Erinnerungen heim. Manchmal kämpfte er dagegen an. Und manchmal – und mit der Zeit immer häufiger – wollte er einfach aufgeben.





	Manchmal

**Author's Note:**

> Alter OS, den ich jetzt hier hochlade, damit ich mein altes Profil auf fanfiktion.de löschen kann.

Manchmal wachte Sirius Black schreiend auf. Schwitzend und zitternd, die Augen weit aufgerissen, lag er dann in seinem Bett und bemühte sich krampfhaft darum, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Manchmal funktionierte es und manchmal nicht. Dann nahm er immer seine Decke und zog sie sich über den Kopf, die Augen zusammenkneifend und die Bilder in seinem Kopf wieder auferstehen lassend. Dabei wollte er das gar nicht. Er wollte diese dunkle, unbehagliche Zelle nicht sehen, wollte die Kälte und Angst nicht spüren. Wollte nicht, dass die Verzweiflung ihn überkam. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun – es geschah einfach.

 

* * *

 

Manchmal, wenn er vor Angst schrie und im Schlaf um sich schlug, kam Remus Lupin zu ihm und weckte ihn. Remus nahm ihn dann immer in den Arm und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und durch die Haare, bis Sirius aufhörte zu zittern.

»Hast du wieder von Askaban geträumt?«, fragte Remus dann leise und hielt ihn immer noch im Arm. Und auch, wenn Sirius nicht antwortete, verstand er ihn. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen.

Sirius tat immer so, als wäre er stark und hätte die Zeit im Gefängnis gut überstanden, doch Remus wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass Sirius regelmäßig von Askaban träumte, dass er dann aufwachte und schrie und zitterte und nicht spürte, dass ihm Tränen über sein von Jahren der Einsamkeit und der Angst gezeichnetes Gesicht liefen.

 

* * *

 

Manchmal wusste Sirius nicht, warum Remus blieb. Vielleicht um der alten Zeiten Willen, weil es damals immer umgekehrt gewesen war. Früher war Remus schreiend aufgewacht und Sirius war da gewesen, um ihn zu halten und für ihn da zu sein. Weil Remus wieder einmal davon geträumt hatte, in seiner Werwolfgestalt jemanden zu beißen. Und Sirius war bei ihm gewesen, weil sie Freunde waren. Weil sie immer noch Freunde sind.

Und Remus saß immer noch neben ihm und hielt ihn und versuchte, die Angst zu vertreiben, die Sirius in ihren kalten, klammen Fingern hielt, ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und sein Herz zerquetschte. Und Sirius wusste, dass er ihr nicht entkommen konnte, dass er gegen sie kämpfen musste. Und er wusste, dass er früher oder später verlieren würde, weil ihn die Kraft verließ.

 

* * *

 

Manchmal wollte er Remus von seinen Ängsten erzählen, ihm erzählen, dass er den Kampf verlieren würde. Doch Sirius brachte es nicht über sich. Das musste er auch nicht, denn Remus wusste es, sah es ihm an. Sie waren nach all den Jahren immer noch Freunde und Remus konnte Sirius lesen – genau wie damals.

»Ich bin da, Sirius. Und Harry ist da. Du kannst jetzt nicht aufgeben, er braucht dich.«

_Ich weiß_ , sagte Sirius' Blick daraufhin, doch die Worte verließen nie seinen Mund. Er wusste es. Dennoch.

 

* * *

 

Manchmal sprach keiner von ihnen und sie saßen einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander und warteten auf den Morgen. Wenn die Sonne aufging, würde Remus gehen und Sirius alleine lassen. Weil Remus wusste, dass Sirius die Zeit brauchte. Weil Remus wusste, dass Sirius ihn sonst wegschicken würde, weil er sich seinen Ängsten alleine stellen wollte. Und Sirius wusste, dass Remus hinter der Tür warten würde, weil er sichergehen wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. Und, auch wenn er es Remus gegenüber nie erwähnte, war er dankbar dafür.

 

* * *

 

Manchmal schämte Sirius sich für seine Angst. Dann wollte er nicht einmal Remus bei sich haben. Doch Remus blieb. Nicht nur manchmal, sondern immer.

»Warum?«, fragte Sirius dann.

»Weil wir Freunde sind. Weil wir immer Freunde bleiben werden. Weil du mir wichtig bist, Tatze.«

 


End file.
